


20 Reasons

by coconut13



Category: Soul Calibur
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Fuckbuddies, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28005702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coconut13/pseuds/coconut13
Summary: Mi-na finds a few reasons to keep Yun-seong around. Twenty of them, to be precise.
Relationships: Hong Yun-seong/Seong Mi-na
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Wow, this is LONG. (That's what she said!)

Okay, so there's an episode of How I Met Your Mother where the gang tries to figure out 50 reasons to have sex. I've been trying to write more, so I thought this prompt would work great for my favorite SC ship, Mi-na/Yun-seong. However, I quickly realized my PHD disseration would be shorter than a 50 Reasons story would be (I am many things, but I'm not brief) so I said fuck it and did 20 reasons instead. So yay!

It has been a while since I've written anything for Soul Calibur (and what I did write years and years ago, I've tried to purge from my memory) so this is mostly just having fun with the characters. There is a small plot amongst all this but it's not really anything important. 

So here we go! :)

* * *

Mi-na was aghast. "One room? Really? He snores so loud!"

"Sorry, miss." The innkeeper looked contrite. "One room, with a large bed. That's all we have available."

Mi-na frowned. Either share a room with Yun-seong’s noisy ass or sleep outside in the cold. "Okay, I guess I don't have a choice." She sighed, turned to wave Yun-seong over, but he had his back to her.

"Hey," she said, grabbing his arm. He turned, and looked so excited she tilted her head. "What?"

"Mi-na, look!" Yun-seong pointed outside. It had begun to snow.

Mi-na laughed. "It's winter, dummy, it snows." His enthusiasm was pretty cute, not that she'd ever admit it out loud. "Come on, I'm tired." She grabbed his arm, pulled him away from the window and led the way toward their room.

“Uh, we're sharing a room?" Yun-seong asked, surprised.

"Don't make it weird! This was the only room they had." She opened the door. The large bed in the room seemed to have a spotlight shining on it.

"Oh." Yun-seong looked away from the double bed and scowled at Mi-na. "Are you gonna make me sleep on the floor?"

Mi-na paused. "I wasn't, but that is a great idea!"

"No, come on," Yun-seong whined. "My back hurts from having to carry all your crap around all day! And there's so much room! You're not even gonna know I'm here."

"I find that very unlikely," Mi-na answered, and sighed when he pouted. 

"We sleep closer together on the ground outside," he pointed out, scowling. "And it's cold!!!"

Mi-na sighed. "Okay, fine! But I better not roll over and find you on top of me!"

"Uh, that doesn't make any sense--"

Mi-na held up her hand, and glared at him. He rolled his eyes but didn't argue.

* * *

Sleeping in the same bed was as awkward as Mi-na knew it would be. Actually, it was  _ more _ awkward, as neither had exactly packed pajamas for their adventure, and they'd both accidentally seen each other naked while they were getting ready for bed.

Yun-seong stared at her for a full minute before she snapped at him, and he locked himself in the small bathroom in his embarrassment. She rolled her eyes. "Can you just be a normal person for once? I saw you naked too, I'm not hiding!"

"It's different!"

"How so?" She’d seen every inch of him. He never wore much, usually preferred to walk around with his shirt wide open or didn't even bother to wear one, and although she would never admit that his toned, muscled body was hard to get out of her mind, it was even harder to do now that she'd seen him naked. It was hard to juxtapose that body with the reckless, hot-headed kid she'd chased halfway across the continent. 

He came out of the bathroom with his underwear on, finally, avoiding her gaze resolutely. She sighed, exasperated with Yun-seong and annoyed with herself for being attracted to him. Still the same dumb Yun-seong. Just in a nicer package.  _ Don’t think about his package. _ "Just go to sleep, okay? Stop making it weird."

She put a pillow between them pointedly, and Yun-seong scowled at her before rolling over, his broad back facing her. She resisted the urge to touch it ( _ what the hell is wrong with me!?) _ and instead stared up at the ceiling.

"Night, Mi-na."

She turned and glanced at him. "Um, good night."

He was already snoring.

* * *

Mi-na stared at the ceiling, mentally smothering Yun-seong with one of the pillows she'd placed between them. He was snoring, oblivious to anything on her mind. Must be nice. She'd give her left arm to go to sleep, anything to stop herself from lusting after her friend.

_ He probably wouldn't want to, anyway. _ That probably wasn't true, the way he'd stared at her naked body, but for all his faults, he was actually quite the gentleman. If anything was going to happen between them, she would have to initiate it. For some reason that just made her want to jump him even more.

Fuck it. She poked him. "Hey. Wake up."

Yun-seong grunted in his sleep. Making a face, she grabbed his shoulder and shook him, paying no attention to how warm he was. He felt like a furnace, deliciously warm and enticing. He even smelled good. She was going to soak through her underwear if this kept up.

"Yun-seong, wake up, goddamn it--" She leaned over him, flicked his nose. He woke up after the third time, and stared at her, seemed surprised she was basically lying on top of his shoulder.

"Uh, hi," he said, blinking the sleep from his eyes. "You all right?"

"No. I've got something on my mind."  _ Am I actually doing this? I'm losing my mind. _

"Oh. What?"

Mi-na hesitated.  _ This is such a bad idea. I should not be doing this, I'm supposed to be the sane one-- _

A snore interrupted her thoughts. Outraged, she reached over and shoved him. "Hey!"

"Ow, I'm awake! What?"

"Don't ask me a question and not listen for the answer, that's rude!"

"You leave these big boring pauses in your sentences."

_ If I punch him, I don't get what I want.  _ Instead, she smiled at him. "I've got a weird problem. And I... I think... you can fix it." 

"I can?"

Metaphors were lost on him, so she sat up, pulled her top off and tossed it at him. She'd left the one candle lit, so he could clearly see her, and his eyes widened.

"You wanna?" she asked.

"Do I... want to..." He took his eyes off her breasts (with obvious effort) and looked at her face.

_ That brain does not belong in that body. _ Mi-na lost her patience. "Are you going to make me say it? Yun-seong, I have not--" She made an obscene hand gesture, which made his eyes grow even wider--"in a long time, okay? So you wanna help me out, so I can go to sleep? Because it's not like I can take a cold bath, it's freezing!"

Yun-seong was still staring at her like she had two heads, which immediately pissed her off. "Fine, just--this never happened!" She glared at him before rolling over.

"No!! I--" He grabbed her, pulled her over to his side, and when she turned to glower at him, he kissed her.

_ Oh. This is happening _ . She deepened their kiss, got her fingers in his hair, and when he rolled her onto her back and got on top of her, she pushed him up by his shoulders, stared at him.

"Why do you get to be on top?" she complained. He was holding himself above her, her legs on either side of his hips. Her heart was pounding in her chest.

Yun-seong looked sheepish. "Oh. Uh, isn't that how it normally goes?

"There's lots of ways to..." Something occurred to her, and Yun-seong looked away from her then, his embarrassment visible even in the dim candlelight. "You've done this before, right?"

"No. Shut up! I wanted to but I never met anyone."

"I find that hard to believe." They'd been friends since they were kids, so she didn't quite look at him that way (uh, she couldn't say that any more, now could she), but even she would have objectively admitted how attractive Yun-seong was. "Hey, it's okay! It's not hard." She grinned, bumped her hips against his. "I can teach you."

Yun-seong's scowl went away when she did that, and he kissed her again. They rolled around in bed for a few minutes, kicking off the rest of the clothes they'd slept in, and Mi-na grinned triumphantly as she straddled his hips, shoving his shoulders back against the mattress.

"This is more like it. Oh, stop pouting and appreciate the view," she teased, grabbing his hands and putting them on her breasts. His hands were big and rough, and he got over his shyness pretty quickly, kissing her again. Mina sighed, reached between her legs to line him up.

"Ummm--" He looked nervous again.

"Do you want to? We can stop." She was more aroused than she could ever remember being, but she wasn't going to force him into anything. Yun-seong shook his head immediately.

"NO! You're-- I don't want to fuck up." He groaned when she ground her hips, rubbing her slit against his hard length. "Oh, fuck. Don't stop doing that."

"You sure?" Mi-na teased. "What I have in mind will feel a lot better." She leaned down, kissed him again, and when he responded eagerly she shifted her hand between them, guided him inside her.

He let out a groan. " _ Fuck _ , Mi-na."

"That's what we're doing," Mi-na answered, but he was so big and felt so good inside her she couldn't think of much else to say. She braced her hands on his hard chest for balance, smirked when she realized he was thrusting his hips up against hers.

It had been a long, long time since she’d done this, and Yun-seong’s obvious enthusiasm was making her regret not doing this sooner. She kept her hands on his toned chest, bracing herself as she rocked her hips, sighing in pleasure as his big hands squeezed her breasts. A knot of pleasure was forming between her legs, so hot and achy and unbearable she was literally grinding on his lap, trying to get the release she craved. She couldn’t control her movements. Yun-seong pulled her down closer, got his arms around her back, and after a few hard thrusts it became too much for Mi-na. He followed her over soon after, and Mi-na groaned, regretting not asking him to pull out.

She slowly pushed herself off his chest, rolled over onto her side and collapsed. They lay there in companionable silence for a long moment, both trying to catch their breath.

"Oh, fuck. That was..." He turned his head to look at her, and she was surprised at how concerned she looked. "Uh, you got... yours, right?"

She snorted. "Yes. Twice, actually. Can't you tell?" Normally she wouldn't give him any more reasons to brag, but for  _ that _ he deserved the credit, especially for his first time. "But you tell anyone and I'll deny it."

"Guess I won't go running through the streets then." He grinned, laughed when Mi-na smacked his chest.

"You know what? Tell whoever you want. I guess you kept it pent up for long enough, you need to make up for lost time." Mi-na grinned, prodded his arm as she scooted off him.

They were contently quiet for a long moment before he spoke up again. "Why did you want to do it with  _ me _ ?"

"Ummm... do you really need a reason?" Mi-na asked. "It's been a while. And..." She played with the edge of the blanket, avoiding his gaze. The way he was looking at her made her slightly flustered.

"Ha! I always knew you were into me." Yun-seong rolled over on his side, propped himself on his elbow and grinned at her.

Mi-na scowled at him. "As if. It's not going to happen again, that was a one-time thing."

"All right. I guess I can die happy now." He grinned wider when she blushed, and he yawned loudly. "If you change your mind I’ll be right here. But just in case you don't…" He pulled the blanket back, looked at Mi-na's breasts again, and grinned when she swatted at him. "One last look." He kissed her once, threw his arm around her waist, and was asleep instantly. Mi-na groaned as his snores filled the room.

She definitely didn't think she'd be taking Yun-seong's virginity in a candlelit room in a tiny Spanish inn on a snowy winter night (or at all, for that matter), but it  _ had _ happened. Yun-seong pillowed his head in her shoulder, looked happy in his sleep.

She sighed.  _ This might not have been my best idea _ . Still, though, that had been great... way better than she'd dared hope for. Yun-seong might not have done it before but his body was primed and ready for it. 

_ No, we shouldn't do it again. _ The last thing she wanted to do was make things awkward between them when they still had an interminable amount of time together before returning home.

But she could definitely think of a few reasons to do it again…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mi-na finds some reasons to sleep with Yun-seong again.

* * *

  1. Couldn't Get To Sleep



As it turned out, their lead on Soul Edge was a bust. The man they’d been looking for had already fled Toledo, and his mansion was in flames. Winter days were short, and they hadn't even decided where to go next from here before it was getting dark again.

"Um, should we just stay here another night?" Mi-na asked. Yun-seong shrugged, then promptly choked on his food. Mi-na rolled her eyes. "I didn't mean like that, you idiot! Breathe!"

She thumped his back while he got his windpipe situation under control.

"Wow. Fuck Yun-seong once, his mind goes straight to the gutter." She grinned as he blushed, sputtered. "I told you, it was a one-time thing."

"It could be a two-time thing." He looked hopeful.

Mi-na shook her head. "I don't want things getting complicated. We're a long way from home. The last thing I need is you getting a bunch of weird ideas and running off again."

"Why do you think  _ I'm _ gonna be the problem?" Yun-seong complained.

Much to her annoyance, her traitorous body was reacting to Yun-seong’s constant presence in an irritatingly predictable way. The memory of his naked body, his strong arms, his hips thrusting as he moved inside her… she’d nearly melted into a puddle on the floor.  _ God dammit _ .

They ended up going to bed an hour later. Mi-na sighed, shifted in the bed, already regretting taking the mature route. She'd taken her time in the bath, half-hoping Yun-seong would just ignore everything she'd said earlier and join her in there, but he didn't, and he didn't even look up at her when she'd dropped her towel on purpose, either.

_ Oh, he doesn’t listen to me when I say Soul Edge is evil, but I say it’s only going to be a one-time thing half-heartedly and he just accepts that!  _

She sighed, shifted her legs together to try and ignore the throbbing between them. Now she'd really gotten herself in trouble. She had to stop herself from rolling over and begging him to fuck her again. 

She wanted him on top of her this time, his heavy body pinning her to the bed, pounding into her relentlessly. Or he could drag it out, make her beg for him to go harder...

_ No, Mi-na. Discipline, dignity and self-control. You can do this. It's just Yun-seong. Imagine him eating. _

All  _ that _ did was conjure an image of Yun-seong's head between her legs, eating something  _ else _ . She groaned, squeezed her eyes closed. 

The absence of Yun-seong's snoring dawned on her suddenly. Maybe he was awake, wanting her as badly as she wanted him.  _ Probably more. _ She grinned, reached over to touch his shoulder, but a loud snore made her jerk in midair and withdraw her hand.

_ God dammit _ . She sighed, closed her eyes.  _ Go to sleep. It's just Yun-seong. He's not even that good looking. _

He really was, though. She sometimes couldn't believe how hot he had gotten. He towered over her, and now she'd had nearly every inch of his strong, muscled body pressed against her own. When they were kids, she used to push him around...

Yun-seong’s snore interrupted her weird thoughts. She glared at him, losing patience. "Hey. Wake up."

He didn't, but she continued. "You wanna do it again?"

Yun-seong awoke with a sudden start. "Huh! I'm up."

She let him be on top this time. He'd snapped out of his grogginess pretty quickly, and once they were done, Mi-na had a pleasant soreness between her legs. "Wow. Points for enthusiasm."

"I didn't hurt you, did I?"

She laughed at the worried look on his face. "Easy there. I can take whatever you give me."

He blushed. "You want me to give it to you harder next time, then?"

Oh, he thought of this like a sparring match, and he wanted feedback. Mi-na grinned.

"I'm not complaining, but if you’ve got some ideas..." Yun-seong pulled her close to kiss her again, and Mi-na opened her mouth under his so they could make out. His hands were all over her, and they were going to end up...

They did. Something about that warrior's endurance of his had Mi-na regretting not jumping Yun-seong months ago.  _ It'd definitely be a better way of making up for stealing White Storm than carrying all my things around. _

"Third time's the charm?" Yun-seong suggested, already on top of her, kissing her neck, his fingers working inside her.

Mi-na shook her head, reluctantly. "I need to be able to walk in the morning." At the immediate look of disappointment on his face, she grinned. "But, uh, maybe in the morning, if you're up to it."

He nodded, but didn't stop what he was doing with his fingers. Mi-na rocked her hips against his hand, aware he was watching herAfter he'd triumphantly coaxed a third orgasm from her exhausted body, he kissed her gently and nearly immediately fell back asleep. 

Yun-seong was now snuggled up to her, his arm around her waist, but she was so cold she didn't mind. She was finding herself regretting not taking him up on his third time offer.

She was not thinking with her brain. All the blood had left her brain a long time ago, gone south, and all rational thought had left her mind as soon as Yun-seong got his hands on her. 

_ Well, tomorrow's another day... plenty of time to make bad decisions in the morning... _

* * *

  1. Good Morning



Yun-seong had indeed been up for it in the morning, and had learned he could get deeper inside her if he pulled her legs over his shoulders. As a result, they'd nearly broken their bed, they'd gotten a noise complaint, and Mi-na herself was walking rather strangely. When Yun-seong pointed it out over breakfast, she'd kicked him so hard under the table he spilled half his tea onto his lap.

She laughed harder than she should've when he yelped.

* * *

  1. Making Up After A Fight



Things had been going all too well. Mi-na couldn't help noticing they hadn't argued about anything since leaving the inn, and part of her was beginning to think if they'd just had sex back home, Yun-seong probably wouldn't have run off to begin with. However, their peace didn't last. After the caravan they'd linked up with got a broken axle, they'd hastily separated themselves from the group, and found themselves at a literal impasse.

"Uh, what now?" Mi-na asked.

"Maybe we should go back and find the group before it gets dark," Yun-seong suggested.

Mi-na laughed. "We ditched them for a reason! You're not scared of sleeping outside, are you?"

Yun-seong scowled. "I've slept in more inns with you than I ever did alone. You're the little pampered princess who needs a bath every night."

"As if! What could be better than a long night under the stars?" Mi-na asked.

"Uhh, not freezing to death?" Yun-seong suggested. "It's gonna get way colder once it gets dark..."

What started as a mild disagreement quickly escalated, as it always did with them, and they were now red-faced and shouting at each other.

"Why do you have to argue with everything I say!?"

"Why do you always get to call the shots!? I got this far on my own, I don't need you bossing me around all the time!" Yun-seong said angrily.

"Oh, this far on your own? In the middle of nowhere with a stolen sword?"

"You want it back, you can have it!" Yun-seong dropped White Storm and turned. "Forget this. I'm outta here."

"Where are you going?" Mi-na demanded. "Oh, that's fine, storm off like a giant baby! What was I expecting, anyway!?"

He turned around, glared at her. "There we go again. Just because you're way older than me doesn't mean I'm stupid. When are you gonna notice I grew up, Mi-na? You still think I'm a dumb kid. I was on my own for a year." Yun-seong scowled at her.

" _ Way older! _ ?" Mi-na shouted. "Since when is five--" He was smirking at her, and she glowered, recognizing her own hypocrisy here. "All right, fine." She sighed. "You're right, okay? I'm sorry. I promise I'll listen more."

Yun-seong nodded, pleased. "I'm sorry I got so pissed off. Your ideas are good. Just, listen to mine, that's all. We're doing this together, right?"

They decided to keep going, and once they got to a safer area, they pitched a tent and made camp for the night. It was easily the fastest end to an argument either of them could remember. 

They were sitting by the fire they'd made, looking up at the stars when Mi-na spoke up. "For what it's worth, I know you're not a kid. You've grown up a lot."

After a moment, Yun-seong glanced at her. "So have you."

She laughed. "I guess we're both grown ups now."

As Yun-seong predicted, it had gotten much colder after dark. Luckily, after he kissed her, they'd found a way to warm up their tent pretty quickly.

* * *

  1. You Heard About A New Position



After about a week of caravan travel, they had ended up in England, in a small port town with plenty of travelers. Yun-seong had suggested they stop somewhere busy and eavesdrop, which he had been doing all along to try and get information. Yun-seong's growling stomach was also getting louder and angrier, so they made their way to a marketplace, Yun-seong always able to find food.

They ate companionably, Mi-na scooting closer to Yun-seong for warmth, smiling contentedly as he put his arm around her. How he wasn't cold was a mystery to her.

Turns out, he was. His first suggestion for their possible daily agenda was go shopping for clothes.

"I'm cold," Yun-seong admitted. "And you keep stealing my warm shit, so I need another jacket, or something!"

Mi-na shrugged. She was wearing Yun-seong's jacket today, and as she had no intention of returning it, his logic was fairly sound. She sat on the edge of the fountain, still picking at her food.

"You're not coming in with me?" Yun-seong asked, surprised.

"I am not going in there to watch you play fashion show. I want to finish my food," Mi-na complained. Yun-seong made a face at her, went inside anyway, leaving Mi-na outside.

A young Korean woman in the middle of England probably wasn't the most normal sighting, but most people ignored her as they passed by. However she heard the muttering of two shopkeepers, both of them not bothering to lower their voices.

"She's a beauty, isn't she? See that man she was with?"

"A green boy, more like. She doesn't know what she's missing."

The men continued, evidently not realizing Mi-na understood English (or probably not caring). "If I met a girl like that... grab her hair, bend her over a barrel. Give it to her until she sees stars."

_ Ew _ , Mi-na thought. She always liked to dress a certain way when the weather was hot, so she was no stranger to men leering at her, but she was bundled up today in Yun-seong's clothes which did even more to hide her figure than her own warm clothes did. Men were ridiculous.

"Or I'd just drag her behind that alley back there. Cover her mouth, see if I could make her scream regardless--"

"You okay?" Yun-seong asked, appearing again, this time dressed warmly in a dark green jacket. "You look pissed."

"I'm not." Mi-na accepted his offer of a hand up, glared at the men, and pitched her voice to them as they walked by. "Oh, just so you know, I heard you!"

They had the decency to blush, one of the men tipping his hat to her. She scowled, and once they were out of ear-shot, Yun-seong looked at her.

"What happened?" he asked.

"They wanted to show me a good time. Had all sorts of ideas." Mi-na had to smile when Yun-seong got predictably angry, turned to glare murderously at the two men, who quickly made themselves scarce. Now that she thought about it, the bending over and having her hair pulled thing didn't sound so bad, if Yun-seong was the one doing it... "You know, actually?"

"What?"

"One of them wanted to do it in an alley. I think he said he wanted to cover my mouth, so no one could hear me." She grinned as Yun-seong scratched his head awkwardly. "There's nobody around."

His eyes got wide then, and he looked alarmed. "What? No! I'm not gonna do that weird shit to you."

"Oh, come on, is it always gonna be candles and a bed with you?" Mi-na whined, tugging at his arm. "It's not weird if I want you to do it."

"I cannot believe you got sex ideas from those creeps," Yun-seong complained, and made a face when she pouted, reached down to rub his erection, obvious even through his pants. "Hey!"

"See, someone wants to," she teased. He made a strangled sound of defeat, but he was just putting up a good front. She grabbed his hand, began to lead the way down the alley. When he picked her up, pressed her into the brick wall and began kissing her neck, she grinned triumphantly and wrapped her legs around his hips. 

She'd get him to bend her over a barrel later.

* * *

  1. Doing It Because Of The Location



“I’m tired,” Yun-seong complains. Mi-na ignores him. There’s pockets of hot springs in these parts, and although her body is aching too, she’s willing to press on. Yun-seong would stop whining as soon as he spotted where they were going.

She pauses to study the map one of the shopkeepers had given her, and she frowns. Did they pass that odd rock monument yet? If they did, that meant--

Yun-seong very nearly crashed into her, and she yelped, stumbled. He tried to grab her, but she scowled at him even as he ended up on the ground. “Ow! What’s the matter with you?”

“Don’t stop in the middle of nowhere!” Yun-seong complained, scowling at Mina’s offered hand, getting to his feet and picking up their bags. He opened his mouth to snap at her again, but his eyes grew wide and he pointed.

Mi-na turned, and placed her hands on her hips triumphantly. “See? Told you this would be a great place to camp for the night.” She laughed at the affronted expression on his face. “Okay, so maybe I didn’t tell you. But this is why you should always listen to what I say.”

Yun-seong rolls his eyes, but even he can’t stay grouchy at the sight. There’s a sprawling, steaming hot spring, illuminated by the moon. Nearby has plenty of space to pitch a tent, and he agrees that the hike was well worth it.

Mi-na is occupied with building a fire, but the water looks too inviting to ignore. He kicks off his sandals, tosses his shirt aside, and pulls his shorts down before jumping in, splashing Mi-na immediately.

“Hey!” Mi-na complains.

“You mad I got you wet?” he asks, smirking at her.

Mi-na rolls her eyes. “First time for everything!”

That just makes him laugh. She abandons setting up the camp, comes to join him in the water, pulling her boots off and submerging her aching legs in the water up to her knees.

“You’re such a kid,” she remarks, when he splashes her again and grins at her. “Do I have to set the whole camp up alone, then?”

“I’ll be out in a minute. Come swim,” Yun-seong says.

He scoops up water with his hands, dumps it on his head, and after a moment of running his fingers through his wet hair he drags his hands down his chest. Mi-na knows she's staring, but she kind of can’t help herself.

“What?” Yun-seong asks.

Mi-na grins, aware she’s busted. Rather than wasting time denying it, she’d rather Yun-seong put those talented hands of his to better use than scrubbing his chest.

“You okay?”

“Just a little sore.” Mi-na winces, rubs at her shoulder. Yun-seong is behind her in seconds, and she has to bite down on her lip to keep from moaning when he gets his hands on her.

“Wow, another reason to keep you around,” she remarks, making him snort. He rubs her shoulders. Mi-na sighs, leans back against his broad chest, and is not surprised to feel his hard length poking her in the ass. She grins, rubs herself against him, and he lets out a groan, his hands stilling.

"You've got a one track mind," she teases.

"I do not." His cock twitches against her ass, telling a different story. She leans back, presses as much of herself against his hard chest.

"It's not a bad thing."

“Then how come you still have your clothes on?”

He sounds so impatient, demanding, almost. She’s wondering when being bossed around by Yun-seong became a turn-on for her, but she’s so aroused she doesn’t care. She pulls her top over her head, steps out of her skirt, and kicks off her underwear, sitting beside him on their blanket as naked as he is.

“We should at least put the tent up first,” she says, but Yun-seong is staring at her like he’s never seen her before, and she snorts. "How many times do you have to see me naked before you stop reacting like that?"

"Uh, any time you take your clothes off and I'm allowed to look, I'm gonna." He pulls her close, kisses her, and turns her around to resume getting the knots out of her shoulders.

He squeezes her in a way that actually makes a moan slip past her lips, and he stills. She grins, moves closer to him. “Don’t be so surprised. You’re good with your hands, you know?”

“Oh.” She can tell he’s getting embarrassed, but he doesn’t stop touching her. She can feel most of his chest against her back, his cock still poking her. She has half a mind to flip them over now, but she wants to tease him a little more, and she slowly grinds herself against him. He groans, grabs her hips to still her.

“Fuck. Don’t start something you don’t want to finish,” he says warningly, his breath hot on her ear. She actually moans as his arms go around her waist and he begins kissing her neck.

"Mmm. What if I want to?" Mi-na asks, and that does it. He pushes his hand between her legs, lets out a groan when he discovers how wet she is.

“ _ Fuck _ , Mi-na.” His fingers circle her entrance for a long moment before finally pushing inside. Mi-na gasps, leans her head back against Yun-seong’s shoulder as he begins to pick up speed. His other arm is looped around her waist, but he reaches for her breasts, squeezes one once and begins rolling her nipple between his fingers.

She comes on his fingers in record time, but she’s hardly done. She pushes him on his back, sinks down onto his cock and starts riding him. He grabs her breasts and she moans loudly.    
  


Later, when Yun-seong is sleeping soundly beside her, she wonders if she’s made a mistake.


End file.
